All You Wanted
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Shounen ai. DaiKen, and a Yamachi and Takari at the side. A songfic. Can Daisuke save Ken before it's too late?


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters. But once I succeed in taking over the world, all of them will be mine! *evil laughter* (_Translation: The characters will never ever be mine—how likely is it a mere girl like me conquering the world?_)  
Daisuke: …this author is demented, no doubt about that…  
Ken: I intend to agree with you, Daisuke-kun…  
Hikaru: Another word of insult from either of you, and I'll delete this whole fic.  
Ken, Daisuke: …  
  
WARNING: My first ever Digimon fic, that's why this fic sounds a bit crappy. Flames will be used to light my candlesticks—my source of light when I write my fics.  
  
---  
            "Give me all you've got, Ichijouji Ken," challenged Motomiya Daisuke, a determined glint obvious in his eyes.  
            Ken rolled his eyes, his foot stepped on the soccer ball to make it stay still. "Over-confident, aren't you?"  
            Daisuke's grin widened. "Try me."  
            Noticing his golden opportunity, he broke into a run, exactly in Daisuke's direction. Daisuke, in front of the goal, got intense. Ken kicked the ball with all his might. Daisuke tried to stop the ball, but barely his finger grazed the speeding ball. The ball went into the net. Daisuke stared at Ken's victory with his jaws open.  
            Taichi snorted loudly. "Oi, oi, Daisuke! What were you thinking? I thought you knew better than to fall in Ken's trick!"  
            Yamato laughed. "I think all your help improving Daisuke's soccer skills is in vain, Taichi-kun!"  
            "Mou, Yama-kun…are you suggesting I'm a lousy teacher?"  
            "No, Taichi-kun, you're anything but lousy…"  
            _Another series of sweet talks between the two of them…_Ken again rolled his eyes. Everybody knew Taichi and Yamato were an item, so it was evident Yamato's judgment would bias.  
            "I can't believe it!" exclaimed Daisuke, pounding the poor, innocent ball. "I nearly got it!"  
            "Scarcely!" interjected Takeru, who was also watching. Hikari, who was next to him, giggled. Takeru earned himself a death glare from Daisuke.  
            Ken shrugged casually and said, "Well, I'd better get going now. I promised my mom I would be home by four."  
            "It's still early!" protested Daisuke. "We'll have another round!"  
            "It's useless, Daisuke! Don't you get tired of losing?" teased Takeru.  
            Another glare. Actually Daisuke was no longer on bad terms with Yamato's younger brother. He had gotten over his feelings of rivalry with Takeru, now that he was able to accept the fact that Hikari would never, ever go for him, for she had long ago had her eyes on Takeru.  
            Ken smiled a smile of apology. "Sorry, Daisuke. Maybe tomorrow?"  
            "Okay, it's a deal. See you tomorrow, Ken!" Daisuke waved. He stared at Ken's figure as he slowly disappeared from view.  
  
_Daisuke's POV_  
  
            I lied on my bed that night. I reflected on how gorgeous Ken looked on the field. Awesome, cool were understatements to describe Ken's exceptionality.  
            Everyone was curious when they noticed I was no longer hunting for Hikari's attention. It was noticeable when I was starting to befriend Takeru. Takeru was doubtful at first too, but one day he approached me and demanded me to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
            I did. I only told him that he and I had no reason to be rivals.  
            "No reason? You mean Hikari?" Takeru had asked.  
            "Yes, her."  
            "But, I don't understand…"  
            Grinning from ear to ear, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I believe I've found someone else."  
            "Indeed? Who is she? Miyako?"  
            I chuckled. "Oh, please! No, Takeru, I'm not telling who the person is. Just—keep it between the two of us, OK?"  
            Takeru knew he would never get any further information out from me. My lips were sealed.  
            So, as I was saying, Ken and I made it a habit for the both of us to play soccer every evening. Actually, I suggested it. Hey, I need a good excuse to see him everyday, and that's the best one I could come up with at that time. He agreed after I nagged him for—four days and a half.  
            Confession time; I like him—not as in a mere, simple like, but a deeper kind of like. Oh, you get what I mean.  
            Ichijouji Ken was, and always be, one of the most amazing person I know. He has got everything—talents, looks, skills—everything! He's almost perfect!  
            Unfortunately I could not say the same for myself.

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away, yea**

-=-=-=-=-=-

_End of Daisuke's POV_  
  
            Daisuke glanced at his watch, whistling a little tune as he did so.  
            "Daisuke?"  
            The boy turned around as soon as he heard his name and the familiar voice. Daisuke grinned broadly. "Hey, Ken."  
            Ken approached the shorter boy. "What are you doing here, in front of my school?"  
            Daisuke pouted risibly. "Can't I walk my best friend home?"  
            _What did he call me? Best friend? _Ken stood gawking at him. "Are you sick? This is the first time—"  
            "—that I offered to walk home with you. Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't tell me you don't want me to."  
            "I…I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised…"  
            "You're extremely shocked that you can't move your legs anymore, which explains why you're frozen like a statue," quipped Daisuke with a twinkle in his eyes. "Or did you find a better companion to escort you home?"  
            Ken kept silent. It was an open secret that he barely had any friend in his school.

-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**I didn't know that it was so cold and  
You needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and  
We figured that when the tide comes   
I take you away, yea**

-=-=-=-=-=-

            The stillness that had just set in was making Daisuke uncomfortable. He realized his mistake in pointing out Ken being an outcast. He put a consoling arm on Ken's shoulder. "Don't make me wait, or I'll just leave you behind."  
            Ken walked slowly, his eyes looking everywhere except at Daisuke. The latter was, on the other hand, blabbering about almost everything that crossed his mind.  
            "So, um, how about grabbing something to eat before we go home?" asked Daisuke in a cheerful and pleading tone.  
            "Grab something to eat?" repeated Ken questioningly. "But I already ate—"  
            "A snack, then? Maybe…ice cream or a drink?"  
            "Ah…OK."  
            "But you'll have to lend me some money, na?" Daisuke winked.

-=-=-=-=-=-

If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside   
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

-=-=-=-=-=-

            Ken woke up from his sleep with a start. His heartbeat was profoundly active; pounding his chest with so much force that he felt his upper body could explode any moment. He was sweating and gasping for air.  
            _Another nightmare…_Ken buried his face in his hands.  
            His bitter memories was at it again, haunting him endlessly even in his sleep, adding his feelings of guilt. He reckoned the Kaiser within him would never admit defeat.  
            He was aware how wet his palms were. Unclasping his face, he revealed a pair of watery eyes. Ken gritted his teeth to prevent from crying, but his tries were all in vain.  
            Ken was certain the dark remembrances were enough to drive him to kill himself. He was standing exactly on the borderline separating his rationality and absolute insanity.

-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

-=-=-=-=-=-

            Daisuke was surprised to learn Ken did not attend school that day. Thinking a number of terrifying misfortunes had befallen the quiet boy, Daisuke wasted no time in rushing over to his house.  
            "Ah…hi, I'm Daisuke," he introduced himself when Ken's mother answered the door. "I'm Ken's friend…"  
            Hearing Daisuke's last three words, Mrs. Ichijouji broke into a smile. "Please, come on in, Daisuke."  
            "Thank you very much. Is Ken all right? He didn't go to school today, did he?"  
            Mrs. Ichijouji's smile faded. "Ken's sick in bed. I was starting to get worried…"  
            Daisuke held his breath. "What happened?"  
            "He seemed fine this yesterday but this morning, when he woke up, he has a fever and also…"  
            "Also?"  
            "He…was delirious."  
            "What did he say?" Daisuke squeaked.  
            "Something about Digi—Daisuke?"  
            Daisuke did not wait for Ken's mother to finish. As soon as he could tell what Ken's problem was, he darted to Ken's room.

-=-=-=-=-=-

If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

-=-=-=-=-=-

            Ken could no longer take it. His self-control was failing him, and his eyes could only see images of his evil days. He could not tell what he was doing, except that he was making his way to someplace bright. The window.  
            _God, what is happening to me?_  
            Still in his dazed state, he had pushed the windows open and stared blankly in front of him. The sun's blinding light did not seem to have any effect on him.  
            A small part of him was still sane, though it was vulnerable, weak and could not match up to Ken's loss of strength of mind and will.  
            As Ken stood on the very edge, he knew what he had to do. Jump, and put an end to his, and everyone else's misery. His presence only complicated things.  
            _Are you nuts, Ken? _A faint, blurry voice called him.  
            _I can't live anymore, I really can't…it's better this way…_Ken took a step forward, stepping on to nothing. He felt he was falling, but suddenly the feeling stopped. Something—or someone, stopped him from falling any further.  
            "Ichijouji Ken!" demanded Daisuke in reproach. "What do you think you're trying to pull? A stunt?"  
            Daisuke's words shattered Ken's deliriums. The goggled boy's hand was holding Ken's wrist. Ken was hanging in mid-air, holding only Daisuke's hand for his dear life.  
            "Dai—Daisuke?" Ken looked up. He blinked, incredulous.  
            "Idiot!" Daisuke berated him. "You're the last person I thought would perform this senseless act!"  
            Ken stared at his saviour, his lips dry.  
            "Coward! Didn't you think about anyone else, those people around you? Your parents…the rest of the Digidestined…Wormmon…"  
            Ken visualized all of them as Daisuke spoke.  
            "…and most of all…"  
            Something pearly had landed on Ken's forehead. _Daisuke? Is he…crying?  
            _"…about me?"  
            Ken only managed to utter one word. "Daisuke…?"  
            "I'll pull you up, Ken. I'll save you no matter what…"  
            "Daisuke, I…"  
            "Shut up…the most important thing now is to get you back on your two feet."  
            Daisuke's willpower did most of the work in heaving Ken back into his room. As soon as Ken was rescued, Daisuke pulled him closer for an embrace.  
            "You're the stupidest person I know," whispered Daisuke between sobs. "And they call you a child prodigy…"  
            Ken looked down, his teeth biting his lower lip.  
            "And selfish! If you had died, I would be grieving for the rest of my life!"  
            "I'm really sorry…I couldn't think properly…"  
            Daisuke shook his head, his face grazing Ken's neck. "At least you're still alive…I don't know what I'll do if I lose you…"  
            "Daisuke…you…"  
            Daisuke knew what Ken wanted to say. With a sad smile, he murmured, "You must think I'm repulsive, loathsome, huh?" Daisuke sighed and loosened his hold. "I'll just release—"  
            "…Don't."  
            "K—Ken?"  
            "Don't ever let me go…"  
            Daisuke smiled and tautened the encirclement. "I won't."  
            "Thank you, Daisuke…"  
            Daisuke's mouth whispered directly into Ken's ear.

-=-=-=-=-=-

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you'll know I'll be there

-=-=-=-=-=-

            Daisuke stepped out of the school compound. He yawned, and saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.  
            "You're late," remarked Ken. "I waited for you no less than half an hour."  
            "Had to go for detention, for sleeping in class," explained Daisuke. "If I had known someone **very **special would be accompanying me home, I'd try to slip out of class—or maybe ask the teacher to postpone my punishment." Daisuke grinned impishly. "So how'd you sleep last night, Ken-chan?" He pulled Ken, signalling him to start walking.  
            "Well…" Ken's tone was grave. "Not too good."  
            Daisuke's jaws dropped open. "What do you mean, 'not too good'? I just saved you from a messy death yesterday!"

-=-=-=-=-=-

If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside , so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

-=-=-=-=-=-

            "Exactly!" Ken chuckled gleefully. "The horrible images are gone, but they're replaced by…"  
            "What?" There was panic in Daisuke's voice, and written all over his face.  
            "…Images of you!" Ken finished, nudging his lover.  
            "Mou, Ken! From the way you said it, it sounds like seeing me in your dreams is a bad thing!" Daisuke punched him playfully.  
            "I was too caught up in admiring you that I forgot to sleep!"  
            "Thanks for the compliment."  
            This time, Ken laughed. Daisuke slid an arm into Ken's. The latter beamed at him.  
            _All I wanted…is you, and for us to be together…_

-=-=-=-=-=-

**If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone......**

Author's Notes: Any similarity in the storyline etc. with any other fic out there is purely coincidental. On the side note, the song in this fic is _All You Wanted_ by Michelle Branch.  
            I'll try my best to write a better fic next time. Thank you for reading, and please leave me a review before leaving, OK? 


End file.
